


Дефис

by rena_rent



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent/pseuds/rena_rent
Summary: После случайной ошибки, из-за которой люди начали думать, что Ньютон и Германн женаты, наши ученые решили никого в этом не разубеждать. Все шло без сучка без задоринки, пока Германн не осознал, что наслаждается этим притворством больше, чем ему следовало бы.





	Дефис

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/gifts).
  * A translation of [hyphen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320136) by [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes). 



> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Более чем вероятно, что Германн и Ньютон вряд ли бы обосновались в Штатах, но так как Ньютон раньше жил в Бостоне, да и автор немного знакома географией США, поэтому решила закинуть их именно туда.  
> 2\. Автор сначала и правда хотела конкретно указать, в какой университет устроились преподавать Германн с Ньютоном, но слишком увязла в сравнении разных сайтов, данных и предметов, и решила, что всем в общем-то плевать, так что можно выбрать на свой вкус.  
> 3\. Автор буквально понятия не имеет, играет ли какую-то роль семейное положение при устройстве на работу в сфере высшего образования, но давайте притворимся, что в 2026 году будет играть.  
> 4\. Автор понимает, что у Германна и Ньютона есть родственники, которые буквально будут в состоянии «какого хрена?», но на эту тему у нее нет никаких хэдов, и с выходом Апрайзинга автору хотелось немного «поиграть» с каноном.

По прошествии времени должно было стать очевидным, что что-то пошло не так, когда уже во второй раз университет, в котором Ньютон и Германн планировали появиться, всучил им номер в отеле с одной кроватью и явно не предвещавшей ничего хорошего табличкой на двери: Гайзлер-Готтлиб. Через дефис. Как бы то ни было, весь тур был слишком напряженным и изматывающим, чересчур длительным, чтобы никто из них не сделал ничего, кроме как немного поворчать друг другу по этому поводу или впустую поугрожать администрации гостиницы или университета обратить на подобное внимание, а затем, в конечном счете, списать все это на плохое планирование и просто разделить эту чертову постель. То есть, все это не было очевидным, пока, ну:  
— Я что, под кайфом? – воскликнул Ньютон. - Или тот парень только что обратился к нам «доктора Гайзлер-Готтлиб»? Одной фамилией. Через дефис.

  
Германн очень осторожно ткнул тростью в ногу Ньютона, на что тот удивленно взвизгнул. Ректор, на которого биолог указал как на «парня», едва успел отойти за пределы слышимости, прежде чем Ньютон начал трепать языком.

  
Как бы то ни было, Ньютон оказался прав. В приветственной речи ректора, какой бы теплой она ни была, определенно содержалось внушающее беспокойство количество множественных чисел и еще более тревожащих дефисов. И тогда в голове Германна что-то щелкнуло: совместные номера в гостиницах (один из которых к тому же был для новобрачных); нескончаемый поток поздравлений, которые имели более чем прямой смысл, когда они общались с сотрудниками университета или слушателями лекций после их окончания; бутылка шампанского и клубника в шоколаде, отправленная в их номер в один из вечеров и оплаченная университетом.

— Ньютон, – медленно произнес Германн, – ты же не думаешь…

  
В те дни, после их дрифта, они еще были на одной волне, всегда думали в одном направлении. Глаза Ньютона немного расширились, и он подавился своим халявным пуншем, когда его в то же время осенило:  
— Ни фига, чувак! Ни хрена! Они, нет… Они… не могли…– бессвязно затараторил он.

  
— Я же тебе велел использовать чертов амперсанд, – прошипел Германн, потому что во всем, конечно, виноват Ньютон. Да кто еще? Если это он настоял дать название этому меленькому международному туру. – Дефис подразумевает намек. Подтекст! Ну почему ты просто меня не послушал?

  
— Через дефис выглядело лучше! – воскликнул Ньютон. – Более складно! Тур лекций Гайзлера _и_ Готтлиба слишком трудно произнести… 

  
— С самого начала не нужно было названия, – проворчал Германн, – а теперь мы… заставили всех думать, что мы… – он затих, и они с Ньютоном уставились друг другу в глаза. Математик почувствовал, как все его лицо вспыхнуло, потому что, строго говоря, со стороны окружающих вполне логично о таком подумать. С самого начала тура он и Ньютон представили себя как дуэт, с — случайно или нет — фамилиями, написанными через дефис. Они в соавторстве опубликовали статью об их исследовательской работе во время войны, приведшей в конечном итоге к совместному дрифту. Сразу после закрытия Разлома, еще до начала тура, они начали жить вместе: общеизвестный факт после всех интервью, что они раздали. Они вместе ходили обедать и пить кофе. Оба – на публике – без возлюбленного или возлюбленной. Ну, кажется, больше нет.

— Нам нужно что-то сказать, – по возвращении в гостиницу сказал Ньютон, начав паковать вещи, чтобы не вставать из-за этого с утра пораньше. Лекции прошли уже в трех университетах, впереди – еще два. — Мы же не можем позволить всем считать, что мы…

«Женаты» повисло в воздухе. Никто из них пока не смог сказать это слово вслух. Словно будучи произнесенным, оно стало бы реальностью.

— Нет, – задумчиво ответил Германн, меланхолично лежа в кровати и обхватив руками колени, – нет, мы определенно не можем. Это не честно.

  
Наблюдая, как Ньютон беспорядочно бросает одежду в их идентичные чемоданы, не заботясь, что все сваливается в кучу — Боже, у них даже чемоданы одинаковые, — Германн подавил истерический смешок. Когда это произошло? Неудивительно, что все пришли к соответствующим выводам.

Пока Германн молча накручивал себя в своем мини-кризисе, Ньютон брякнулся на покрывало рядом с ним. По ходу, он тоже переживал свою собственную драму.

— Ага. По-любому. Даже если это означает, что у нас есть скидка на гостиничные номера.

  
— Именно, – согласился Германн. Номера по скидкам были очень славными, даже если университет оплачивал половину их стоимости за каждую ночь.

  
— И халявное шампанское, – продолжил Ньютон, – и бесплатные десерты. Помнишь?

Германн согласно хмыкнул. Ньютон перекатился к нему лицом и проследил кончиком пальца узор на покрывале. – И предложения работы для обоих.

— Ага, – снова признал Германн. – Что?

— Предложения работы для обоих, – повторил Ньютон, изображая невинность. Германн нахмурился. – Полагаю, ты не проверял почту?

Германн отрицательно покачал головой. Биолог жестом фокусника вытащил телефон из кармана, разблокировал экран и нашел e-mail от своей альма-матер и прежнего места работы – Массачусетского технологического института.

— Уважаемый доктор Ньютон Гайзлер-Готтлиб, – начал Ньютон, но Германн выхватил телефон, чтобы прочитать самому. Ньютон не соврал. В письме содержались вакансии для них обоих, на полную занятость, начиная с осени. Особо подчеркивалось, что, хотя им и не нужен еще один сотрудник на факультете физики, они будут только рады сделать исключение ради Германна. Или «ради вашего мужа», как к нему обращались в письме.

  
— Есть еще три таких, – небрежно заметил Ньютон, – скорее всего, и у тебя тоже.

  
И конечно, как только Германн достал свой телефон и пролистал почту, — все то же самое.

  
— Все из разных мест. Где-то требуется биолог, но не физик, где-то, наоборот, только математик, но абсолютно все хотят сделать исключение ради нашего «брака». – Ньютон энергично взмахнул руками, изображая кавычки. – Кто бы знал, что в научное сообщество подмазалась кучка мямлей.

  
— Ох, – вздохнул Германн.

Он и Ньютон подробно не обсуждали их совместное будущее, помимо самого простого взаимного признания «ты не совсем меня бесишь, как и твоя компания». Съехаться было одним делом — временным — у обоих только что исчерпал себя источник стабильного заработка, но, объединившись, они могли заплатить за аренду. К тому же, последствия дрифта были сложными: путанные сны и периодические кошмары об Антиверсе, а нахождение поблизости друг от друга делало их легче. Более терпимыми. Ну и Германн привязался к Ньютону, _очень сильно привязался._ Вполне естественно, что после стольких лет нахождения в одной лаборатории, а затем и в разуме друг у друга, стало вдруг трудно быть порознь. Пару раз они даже обсуждали возможность устроиться на работу в один университет, но в большинстве заведений, которые их интересовали, были позиции только на один факультет.

— Ага, – проговорил Ньютон.

  
— Итак, – произнес Германн, отложив телефон, затем снял свои очки для чтения и аккуратно убрал их на прикроватную тумбочку. – Это определенно все меняет, не так ли?

  
— Это нечестно, Германн, – напомнил Ньютон, – нам придется жить во лжи.

  
— И правда, – беспечно согласился Германн, в тот момент чувствуя себя немного по-ньютоновски, – но…, – и увидел, как на лице Ньютона расцвела ослепительная улыбка, отражающая его собственную.

***

С решением Германна согласиться на эту авантюру были связаны куда более сложные мотивы, о которых он не хотел задумываться, но все равно делал это, пока Ньютон сопел, свернувшись в клубочек, рядом с ним. В конце концов, это была загадка, а Германн никогда не мог уснуть, не разложив в своей голове все по полочкам.

_Вопрос: зачем на публике притворяться, что они с Ньютоном женаты. Ответ: чтобы максимально использовать открытые вакансии в университете к их взаимной выгоде. Вопрос: что включает в себя их взаимная выгода. Ответ: не быть вдали от Ньютона. Вопрос: почему так важно не быть вдали от Ньютона._

Ньютон, продолжая спать, повернулся лицом к Германну. Без очков, с покрасневшей и со следами от подушки щекой, глубоко дышавший через приоткрытый рот, Ньютон представлял очаровательное зрелище. По правде, умилительное. Что-то очень теплое расцвело в груди у Германна. _Вопрос: почему так важно быть рядом с Ньютоном? Ответ: из-за чего-то, чему Германн боялся подобрать название._

  
***

Между их отъездом из лондонского отеля и вылетом оставалось немного времени, поэтому после проверки багажа Ньютон и Германн засели в одной из переполненных кофеен в Хитроу, чтобы, попивая слишком разбавленный чай, обсудить «разводку», как Ньютон настаивал называть их ситуацию.

Гайзлер начал пить чай прямо как Германн – чуть-чуть молока, а Готтлиб – пить кофе точь-в-точь как Ньютон – с большим количеством сахара.

— Кто-нибудь обязательно спросит, как все произошло, – подчеркнул Германн, – особенно, когда до нас доберутся таблоиды.

Они оба вздрогнули: никто не забыл, как несколько долгих недель перемывали косточки Мако Мори и Райли Беккету, когда застукали их отдыхающими вместе.

— Ладно, – проговорил Ньютон, откинувшись в кресле, – давай скажем, что после закрытия Разлома у меня от любви настолько уехала крыша, что я сразу сделал тебе предложение, а через неделю мы поженились.

— Ого! – воскликнул Германн, вскинув вверх левую руку. – Без колец?

— Ну, это была свадьба в порыве страсти, – сказал Ньютон и стукнул кулаком о кулак, – все произошло в запале, и было прекрасным. И Германн, наша любовь крепче колец!

  
Германн с недоверием хмыкнул, но не смог не улыбнуться:  
— Я, безусловно, надеюсь, что ты сказал бы что-то чуть более романтичное, чтобы завоевать меня, доктор Гайзлер.

— Для тебя доктор Гайзлер-Готтлиб, – подчеркнул Ньютон и, подмигнув, расправился с остатками чая, чему Германн был только рад, ведь биолог не заметил, как тот безотчетно сглотнул от внезапного прилива чего-то, чему он так и не смог подобрать название.

Ньютон встал, подхватил свою куртку со спинки стула и кивнул в сторону самолета.

— Объявили наш рейс, пойдем.

Ньютон всегда был очень тактильным человеком, это знание — совсем не новость для Германна, но сейчас любое его прикосновение будто бы постоянно выжигалось в мозгу математика: то, как Ньютон помогал ему подняться и протягивал трость, соединяя их руки и обхватывая пальцами вокруг локтя, направляя их к верному выходу.

— Ты посмотрел остальные предложения? – спросил Ньютон, как только они поднялись в самолет и заняли свои посадочные места.

— Ты имеешь в виду то из Германии? – уточнил Германн. Ему не особо нравилась перспектива жить в Берлине, а вот Ньютон, похоже, был полон энтузиазма.

— И целых три из Бостона, – кивнув, отметил Ньютон и ухмыльнулся. – Думаю, они и правда хотят, чтобы я вернулся домой.

Самолет начал шуметь при взлете, и улыбка будто соскользнула с лица Ньютона. Германн быстро накрыл его руку своей — только Богу известно, сколько полетов к этому времени они уже перенесли вместе или порознь, но Ньютон все еще терпеть не мог летать — и мысленно пожелал ему немного успокоиться. Он знал, что остаточная энергия дрифта (если допустить, что она у них была) работала совсем не так, но, казалось, каждый раз это срабатывало. Может, дело было в успокаивающем прикосновении кожи к коже.

— Спасибо, – так тихо прошептал Ньютон, что Германн едва расслышал за ревом мотора, и улыбнулся.

***

Независимо от того, что твердил Ньютон, они вовсе не были знаменитостями, даже рядом не стояли с Мако и Райли, но их участие в закрытии Разлома и последующие интервью с несколькими изданиями по большей части научно-популярного типа сделали их в целом заметными фигурами, а их фамилии стали практически нарицательными. Даже спустя год после закрытия Разлома, люди, услышав их имена, до сих пор оборачивались им вслед, а редкие репортеры все еще следовали хвостом, чтобы урвать фотографию или интервью. Поэтому предложение Ньютона не лишено было смысла. Оно прикрывало все их тылы, еще лучше подпитывало обман.

— Еще вина, доктор Гайзлер? – спросил официант.

— Доктор Гайзлер-Готтлиб, – мягко оборвал его Ньютон, одарив ослепительной очаровывающей улыбкой. – Да, было бы чудесно.

Официант кивнул и отошел, а Германн спрятал лицо за десертным меню, по большей части от смущения.

— Ньютон, это вино чрезвычайно дорогое, – прошипел он. Не то чтобы это имело для него значение. Еще в начале ужина Ньютон устроил почти представление, когда, передавая свою кредитную карту официанту, заявил, что платит и за себя, и своего мужа.

— Подарок в честь окончания лекционного тура, – проговорил Ньютон в их последний вечер перед отлетом в Штаты, в Бостон, и возвращением на академическое поприще.

  
Гайзлер потянулся через стол, переплел вместе их пальцы, и десертное меню выскользнуло из рук Германна. Он не смог расшифровать взгляд, которым одарил его Ньютон.

— Чувак, будет еще полно денег, – произнес Ньютон пренебрежительно и к дальнейшему удивлению Германна, прижавшись своей лодыжкой к его, прошептал. – Кроме того, если бы ты был моим мужем, я бы все время водил тебя на ужины. Я просто даю тебе полное представление.

  
— Ах, – выдохнул Германн, чувствуя, как жар ползет вверх по шее, - о…  
Подошедший и наполнивший снова их бокалы официант избавил Германна от необходимости отвечать, и Ньютон отодвинул ногу к своей стороне стола.

— Мы возьмем десерт на двоих, – все с тем же странным выражением лица заявил биолог официанту.

***

У Германна с Ньютоном было немного времени, пока не начался их первый учебный семестр, и немного спокойного – пока не пришлось вместе составлять учебные планы. Но к сожалению, все то время, что они могли бы провести в отпуске или просто расслабиться, отдохнув от лекций, продолжавшихся почти год, ушло на поиск нового места жительства. И желательно поскорее: отель, которым они пользовались как постоянной резиденцией, медленно, но верно опустошал сбережения Германна. Их агентом по недвижимости стала милая женщина, взволнованная при встрече с ними обоими и отчаянно пытавшаяся найти то, что полностью бы их устраивало, но это не уменьшало в целом поистине неприятный опыт.

— Чееерт! – простонал Ньютон, пока их агент ушла вперед, чтобы открыть дверь уже четвертой квартиры, которую они осматривали в тот день, и носком ботинка пошаркал об пол. – Я и забыл, какой отстой поиск жилья.

Германн вздохнул и кивнул. После тянущихся год за годом пребываний в Гонконгском Шаттердоме и годами в Академии егерей еще до этого, прошло целое десятилетие с тех пор, как им приходилось волноваться о жилищных условиях. Даже их временная квартирка в Гонконге не включала такого количества хлопот, так как ТОК сам нашел и оплатил ее вроде как в качестве благодарности за их службу и вместе с тем из-за потребности как можно скорее очистить базу. Германн не тосковал по военному времени, конечно, нет, но определенно скучал по той легкости в предоставлении комнат и отсутствии необходимости беспокоиться об арендной плате или, что еще хуже, о светской болтовне с соседями.

— Как вы и хотели, квартира рядом с университетом, практически в шаговой доступности, – объявила риелтор, пригласив их внутрь.

Квартира была старой и просторной, с большими окнами, роскошной гостиной (даже с миниатюрным камином), с довольно внушительной кухней, чтобы вместить стол минимум на четверых, если бы им это понадобилось. Отличная квартира, прекрасно им подходившая. Быстро взглянув на Ньютона, Германн понял, что тот тоже об этом подумал: очевидно, что должен быть подвох.

— Единственная проблема, – начала агент и толкнула две двери, ведущие в коридор, огромную ванную и …– здесь только одна спальня. Знаю, вы говорили, что нужны раздельные, но, возможно, вы передумаете.

Вот оно, ну конечно!

— Простите нас, – учтиво попросил Германн, – нам с … мужем нужно обсудить это наедине.  
Агент кивнула, вежливо улыбнулась и отошла.

— Думаю, нужно брать, – сказал Ньютон, как только она ушла. Этого Германн и боялся.

— Одна спальня, – проговорил он.

— Я заметил, – подчеркнул Ньютон, – но она так рядом со всем и дешевая. И подумай, – бросив взгляд в коридор на агента, возившуюся с телефоном, и понизив голос, продолжил, – подумай, как странно будет выглядеть, если к нам придут гости, а у нас совершенно очевидно две раздельные спальни.

— Ну что это за такие гипотетические люди, которые полезут в нашу личную жизнь?

— Коллеги. Друзья. – Настойчиво продолжил Ньютон. – Хочешь верь или нет, но, возможно, нам придется общаться на работе.

— Здесь место только для одной кровати, – на грани отчаяния подчеркнул Германн. Они могли вы втиснуть две односпальных кровати, но тогда стало бы совсем тесно. – Нам придется…

— Я не против, – сказал Ньютон, выставив подбородок в той же упрямой манере, что и во время всех их споров, почти как если бы это был вызов.

И в этом и была проблема, ведь так? Германн тоже был не против. В те месяцы, во время тура, ему нравилось спать рядом с Ньютоном. Нравилось слушать, как каждую ночь Ньютон разговаривает во сне, нравилось засыпать под звуки размеренного дыхания и тихий храп, нравилось просыпаться и видеть, как Ньютон с торчащими во все стороны волосами заспанно ворочается рядом. _Вопрос: почему так важно быть рядом с Ньютоном?_

Распрямив плечи, смотря биологу прямо в глаза, он ответил:  
— Хорошо, если ты так уверен.

— Мы берем, – тут же позвал агента Ньютон.

***

У ТОК заняло несколько недель, чтобы доставить им остатки их личных вещей, и к тому времени Германн и Ньютон с комфортом устроились в новой квартире. Кроме нескольких забытых свитеров и полдюжины книг, в основном им отправили добро Ньютона: несколько подборок DVD («Секретные материалы», «Звездный путь», «Доктор Кто»), кое-какие свернутые в трубочку постеры, его синтезатор и гитару, три фигурки кайдзю, и еще какие-то непонятные мелочи, которые биолог оставил в лаборатории. Ньютон был в полном восторге, что наконец-то вернул гитару, и, только распаковав ее, настоял, чтобы спеть для Германна, хотя их китайская еда на вынос стыла на кофейном столике до комнатной температуры.

— Чувак, у меня эта штуковина уже лет двадцать, - сказал Ньютон и, скрестив ноги, расположился на ковре, чтобы ее настроить.

И Германн ему верил: наклейки, украшавшие гитару, выцвели и облупились, а ремень сильно износился. Ученый вспомнил, как Ньютон раньше играл на ней в лаборатории, иногда, когда работы особо не было, а он начинал чисто символический спор, хотя на самом деле ему нравилось слушать. Германн помнил, как раньше Ньютон присылал ему записи своей старой группы с Ютьюба, еще когда они только переписывались, и как он крутил их на повторе снова и снова.

Очевидно удовлетворенный звучанием, Ньютон через голову накинул ремень, и, улыбнувшись, поправил его, а Германн аккуратно отложил коробку с овощными дамплингами.  
— Однажды я написал для тебя песню, – проговорил Ньютон, – раньше, когда мы…ну ты понял…

Если этого можно было избежать, никто из них не обсуждал их переписку. Когда они впервые снова встретились в Гонконге после трехлетнего намеренного игнорирования друг друга, все было слишком свежо, слишком скоро, чтобы даже подумать упомянуть об этом, и молчание стало фундаментом их последующих странных, запутанных отношений.

— Правда? – спросил Германн, чувствуя себя одновременно и польщенно, и неловко.  
— Ага, – Ньютон взял аккорд, – Германн, – начал он, прикрыв глаза с потешной театральностью, – это все для тебя.

Мелодия была тихой, приятной и медленной. Совсем не то, что ожидал Германн, ведь, в конце концов, группа Ньютона играла агрессивный панк. Ему понравилось.

— У нее был и текст, – пояснил Ньютон после того, как доиграл последние несколько аккордов, затем снял ремень и поставил гитару у одного из кресел, – но… – уклончиво оборвал он.

Германн не требовал продолжения, те дни уже давно были позади. Почти пятнадцать лет прошло. Он подумал, что в дрифте уловил частички той симпатии, что чувствовал к нему Ньютон, глубокий и пылающий отголосок _чего-то_ между ними, так просто исчезнувшего при встрече лицом к лицу.

Когда Ньютону стало скучно распаковывать вещи и путешествовать по волнам своей памяти (довольно быстро), он плюхнулся рядом с Германном на кушетку и утащил дамплинг прямо у него из-под носа. Математик в отместку съел ньютоновское печенье с предсказанием, на что биолог ответил включением телевизора и настройкой на какое-то дурацкое шоу о расследовании паранормальных явлений, засунув пульт управления под подушку, куда Германн не мог добраться.

В итоге, задремав, Ньютон опустил голову на плечо Германна, и математика, при взгляде на него, освещенного синим светом от экрана телевизора, затопило чувство всеобъемлющей нежности. Так бы и происходило, если бы они были по-настоящему женаты? Играл бы для него Ньютон на гитаре постоянно? Таскал еду? Обнимался с ним?  
Германн снял с него очки, убрал на кофейный столик и полуобнял рукой за плечи. Сонно моргнув и так же сонно улыбнувшись, Ньютон зашевелился, а Германн понял, что нашел ответ на вопрос, который неотступно преследовал его в течение нескольких недель.

***

На следующее утро, пока Ньютон после ночи, проведенной на кушетке, принимал душ, Германн, готовя кофе, размышлял над своим откровением. Несмотря на то, насколько Германн не хотел признавать, в конце концов, это должно было произойти. Отношения с Ньютоном — самые странные и длительные в жизни Германна, и самые важные. Ньютон был его самым близким другом, человеком, которому он безоговорочно доверял (по определенным причинам). И теперь, позволив себе рассматривать своего бывшего коллегу по лаборатории более чем в платоническом смысле, ему пришлось признать, что Ньютон привлекательный. Нахальный, неряшливый и несносный, но привлекательный. У него красивые глаза, прекрасные волосы. На его татуировки вовсе не неприятно смотреть, и он притягательно мягкий в области талии. Конечно, гениальный. Храбрый. Очаровательный, когда хочет.

Германн был настолько захвачен мысленным перечислением каждого положительного качества Ньютона, что, когда его телефон начал звонить, он ответил, даже не взглянув, кто это.  
— Здравствуйте, – рассеяно поприветствовал он, так как в тот момент раздумывал над формой Ньютонова носа.

— Какого хрена?! И когда же вы собирались рассказать мне?! – возмущенно закричал Тендо.

На один дикий сбивчивый момент Германн был без понятия, что имел в виду Тендо, а потом простонал:  
— О Боже, – воскликнул он, – слухи разошлись до…

— Черт, ну конечно! Это в трех разных газетах. – Сотовая связь была не очень хорошей. Насколько Германн знал, Тендо находился еще в Гонконге, но услышал, как тот зашелестел страницами на другом конце линии. – Несколько милых фотографий. Я называю их милыми, но очень-очень неохотно. Мудилы! Вы даже не дали устроить вам мальчишник.

Германн пожевал губу, раздумывая, как бы ему объяснить, что все эти новости неправда, ради шоу. Притворство.

— А, послушай…

— Мако тоже злится, не может поверить, что вы ее не пригласили...

— Тендо!..

— … хотя мы оба рады за вас.

— Правда? – Германн застыл с признанием, замершим на кончике языка.

— Ну конечно, рады, – усмехнулся Тендо. – Был только вопрос времени, когда вы бы с Ньютом сошлись. Я просто не ожидал, что будет все вот так.

От такого признания у Германна закружилась голова, так что он почти прослушал остальную тираду Тендо.

— Слышал, вы сейчас в Бостоне. Когда мы сможем вас навестить?

Тендо был другом, как и Мако, а сокрытие правды – это все еще вранье. Но оно ведь никому не приносит вреда? И кроме того, это та ложь, которую Германн хотел и дальше претворять в жизнь.

— Наш первый семестр вот-вот начнется, так что представляю, как мы будем заняты в ближайшем будущем, – сказал Германн, – но у нас будет свободная неделя в конце ноября, так что, если захотите, можете приехать.

— Передам тогда Мако, когда они с Райли вернутся черт пойми откуда. Она будет в восторге. Ну, ты понимаешь… – и Тендо, казалось, забыв, что Германн и Ньютон тайно сбежали и никому ничего не сказали, немедленно пустился в страстную речь против ТОК за то, что на него целый год сваливали всякую бумажную работу, в то время как Мако с Райли расслаблялись на пляжах, а Ньютон с Германном вернулись к своей довоенной работе.

К тому времени, как он заткнулся и Германн завершил разговор обещаниями в ноябре огласить все детали их с Ньютоном побега, кофе был готов, а биолог с полотенцем на плечах бродил по кухне, одетый только в боксеры и старую футболку.

— Кто это был? – спросил он, наливая себе кофе в кружку Германна.  
— Тендо, – ответил Германн, – он услышал о нашей «женитьбе». Готтлиб не осознавал, что позаимствовал воображаемые кавычки, которые Ньютон постоянно использовал, упоминая об их «ситуации», пока Ньютон не заулыбался. Скорее всего, еще одна из пост-дрифтовых причуд.

  
— Что ты ему сказал? – Ньютон прислонился к кухонному столу все с тем же странным взглядом, что и в ресторане несколько дней назад, и Германн отвернулся, намеренно пытаясь себя занять приготовлением тоста. – Правду?

— Не совсем. – признал Германн. – Я не удосужился его исправить, если ты об этом.

— Отлично, – хмыкнул Ньютон, и странное выражение исчезло с его лица. – Если он узнает, узнают все. Помнишь, как он всем растрепал про тот случай в лаборатории?..

***

С тех пор как Германн осознал, что он вполне возможно совсем не против быть женатым на Ньютоне по-настоящему, спать в одной кровати однозначно стало пыткой. Каждое прикосновение, каждый раз, когда Ньютон шевелился во сне, прижимаясь к нему, каждый раз, когда Ньютон не надевал футболку и Германну открывался вид на его голый торс, математик паниковал и чувствовал себя виноватым. И, в меньшей степени, озабоченным. Они оба были относительно молоды и относительно здоровы с, наконец, сексуальными нуждами, которые… хм… только самоудовлетворением усмирялись так долго. Конечно, однажды ночью Гайзлер захотел бы привести кого-нибудь домой. Досталась бы тогда Германну кушетка, если бы Ньютон забрал себе кровать целиком? Сейчас у Ньютона появилось время для свиданий. Захочет ли он? Останется ли Германну только издалека наблюдать, как Ньютон влюбится в кого-либо по-настоящему? Боже, они ведь никогда не обсуждали, как долго они собираются продолжать этот спектакль. И Германну придется жить в агонии, пока…

— Чувак, ну, что скрутило твои труселя в узел? – спросил Ньютон, и Германн, моргнув и посмотрев на карандаш в руке, осознал, что уже 20 минут таращился на слово из кроссворда. Ньютон лежал на своей стороне и ожидающе глядел на него. Сегодня была как раз одна из тех ночей, когда он остался без футболки; покрывало сползло достаточно низко, открывая верхнюю часть его торса: редкие волоски, начало стилизованного кайдзю…

— Ничего, – торопливо ответил Германн, – просто вопрос в кроссворде поставил в тупик, вот и все.

Свернув газету, он убрал ее на тумбочку, затем поверх положил свои очки для чтения, выключил лампу и также забрался под покрывало.

Практически мгновенно Ньютон закинул руку ему на грудь.  
— Споки ноки, доктор Гайзлер-Готтлиб, – зевнул он, а Германн только надеялся, что Ньютон не заметил, как быстро колотилось его сердце.

***

Ньютон начал играть для него на гитаре постоянно: иногда пока Германн готовил, иногда – пока вязал. Однажды вечером, когда они закончили составлять свои учебные планы (с немалым объемом критики в оба адреса: «Они тебя возненавидят, если ты это включишь» – подчеркнул Ньютон минимум три раза), Ньютон массажировал его ногу. Она болела, и судороги случались больше, чем обычно. Ньютон заметил и настоял помочь, и Германн вовсе не воспользовался преимуществом. Ньютон кивком головы указал на их еще не опробованный камин.

— Зима обещает быть здесь чертовски холодной, –сказал Ньютон, – так что, надеюсь, ты готов, что я затискаю тебя до смерти перед ним.

— С нетерпением буду ждать, – ответил Германн, чувствуя, как в груди опять разливается тепло.

— Это, если допустить, что дымоход на самом деле работает, – продолжил Ньютон, – и мы не задохнемся, не устроим пожар, или что-то подобное. Было бы не особо романтично.

— Романтично? – быстро спросил Германн.

— Ну.., – пальцы Ньютона застыли на его икре, – в гипотетически семейном смысле.

— Да, – согласился Германн, не отрывая взгляда от своего учебного плана, – в гипотетическом… конечно.

***

В учебном корпусе у них не было общей лаборатории, и не то чтобы Германн ожидал подобного. Таким образом, у него была передышка от его, честно говоря, умилительной тоски по Ньютону, вот только Германн, проводя время вдали от биолога, сох по нему все равно. Его сердце подскакивало всякий раз, когда телефон вибрировал смской от Ньютона, он почти впадал в экстаз от каждого присланного Ньютоном сообщения по почте. Во всяком случае, не так уж много времени в кампусе они проводили порознь, все перерывы на ланч они делили в кабинете Германна.

— Так и делают пары, – объяснил Ньютон в первый раз, когда заявился с коричневым бумажным пакетом с сэндвичами и уселся прямо на стол математика, – и стало бы подозрительно, если мы не будем делать так же.

Про себя Готтлиб подумал, что их коллегам в общем-то наплевать, куда они ходят на ланч, но Ньютона он не убедил.

— Ну как твои занятия? – спросил его Ньютон после двух недель осеннего семестра.  
Германн начал по чуть-чуть: только один вводный курс в физику, но, если все пойдет в соответствии с планом, а выпускники сразу не сведут его с ума, весной он бы продолжил курс по физике Разлома. У Ньютона была та же ситуация: один вводный курс по биологии сейчас, а потом уже «все веселье» (кей-байолоджи!)

Не дав Германну ответить, он продолжил:  
— Мои в порядке, думаю, – пожав плечами, сказал он. Ньютон опять сидел на краешке стола Германна, хотя с другой стороны стояло абсолютно замечательное кресло. – Половина ребят воспринимают занятия как общеобразовательные, поэтому им пофиг, и, честно признаться, это бесит. Я столько сил вложил в эти презентации в Power Point! Германн, ты бы гордился, в них нет ни одной пошляночки.

К полному замешательству Германна Ньютон внезапно замолчал и быстро взглянул на дверь.

— В чем дело? – начал он, и затем Ньютон придвинулся так, что оказался прямо перед ним, наклонился так близко, что их лбы и носы почти соприкоснулись, а у Германна мелькнула мысль, что у его мозгов вот-вот случится короткое замыкание.

— Что? – прохрипел он, но Ньютон только на него зашикал.  
На несколько мгновений Ньютон остался в том же положении, а затем, так же внезапно, как и наклонился, – обвис, все напряжение будто покинуло его тело, плечи расслабились.  
— Прости, – ответил он, но не отодвинулся, – там кто-то стоит.

Стекло в кабинете Германа было мутным, но все равно через него можно было разглядеть силуэты, и наоборот, – несмотря на то, что детали размыты, несомненно, тот, кто смотрел снаружи, решил, что они с Ньютоном…

— Зачем? – спросил Германн. – Теперь все…

— Именно! – тихо ответил Ньютон, кончиком языка облизнув губы, и Германн автоматически проследил взглядом за его движением. – Просто не выходи из роли. Если бы мы были женаты, я бы постоянно обжимался с тобой в офисе. Ты бы не смог ни на минуту от меня сбежать, Германн.

Их губы находились в дюйме друг от друга, так, что Германн чувствовал дыхание Ньютона на своем лице.

— Правда? – пробормотал он, а Ньютон все еще так и не отстранился…

От стука в дверь Ньютон подпрыгнул, чуть не упав со стола, и Германн выругался себе под нос.  
— Войдите, – позвал он, и за дверью оказался еще один профессор физики, Германн не помнил ее фамилии. Она стояла, спрятав руки в карманы, и немного нервно улыбалась.

— Добрый день, доктор Готтлиб, – начала она.

— Гайзлер-Готтлиб, – в унисон поправили ее Германн и Ньютон.

— О, точно! Конечно… Простите, – ответила она и чуть-чуть покраснела. – Я увидела, как… Впрочем, неважно.

— Вам что-то нужно? – спросил Германн вежливо, но с напором.

— На следующей неделе у нас будет факультетская вечеринка, – торопливо ответила она. – Что-то вроде приветственной вечеринки для вас. Конечно, вы тоже можете прийти, – добавила она, указав на Ньютона. – Супруги также приглашены.

Германн терпеть не мог вечеринки почти так же, как ненавидел светские беседы, и не думал, что и эта пройдет для них хорошо – не с очевидным бесконечным допросом с пристрастием об их поддельной семейной жизни.

— Спасибо за приглашение, – ответил он. – Но мы…

— Но мы с удовольствием придем, – перебил его Ньютон с широкой улыбкой. – Мы каждый вечер свободны. Прошу извинить моего мужа, он просто необщительный.

— Ньютон! – прошипел Германн, но Ньютон его проигнорировал и продолжил улыбаться, так что профессор медленно кивнула.

— Прекрасно! – воскликнула она, немного неловко посмеиваясь. – Сегодня вечером мы будем рассылать официальные приглашения со всеми подробностями, так что проверяйте почту.

— Это вечеринка, – произнес Ньютон, когда Германн набросился на него с угрожающим видом. – Будет весело! Германн, да ладно тебе!..

Кошмар — вот что это будет! Люди захотят узнать, как они познакомились, назойливо вмешиваться в их личные дела, Германн и Ньютон все ночь будут вынуждены разыгрывать спектакль… Но Ньютон уже метнулся к новой теме для разговора:

— Слушай, я тут хотел спросить.., – избегая смотреть на Германна, Ньютон пальцем ковырял маленькую дырочку на своих вельветовых брюках. – Ммм, не хотел бы ты куда-нибудь сходить в эту пятницу? Типа в кино и на ужин. Просто… Просто небольшое свиданьице, чтобы поддерживать брак в здоровой форме.

— Мы не женаты, Ньютон! – вздохнул Германн, несмотря на то, что его бесило об этом напоминать.

— Знаю, – ответил Ньютон, – но если бы были, мы бы так и делали, ведь правда?

Германн знал, как все будет: Ньютон будет настаивать, чтобы весь фильм держать его за руку (ради шоу!), требовать называть Германна его мужем перед любым, кто спросит (ради шоу!), настаивать заплатить за все, отодвинуть стул для Германна, флиртовать с ним через стол (ради шоу!), и математик не нашел в себе сил находиться так близко к тому, чего он желает, и оказавшемуся притворством.

— Не в эту пятницу, – так доброжелательно, как только мог, лихорадочно напрягая мозг в поисках повода для отказа, ответил он. – Извини, мне нужно… мне нужно проверить контрольные.

— Контрольные, – повторил Ньютон. – Понятно. Думаю, мне пора вернуться к себе. – Он слез со стола и выбросил недоеденный сэндвич в мусорку Германна. – Ко мне скоро должен зайти студент. – Он вышел и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Следующие несколько дней между ними царила напряженность. Ньютон больше не садился поближе к нему на диван, не поворачивался в его сторону в их постели; их совместные ланчи стали короткими и однообразными. Они почти не разговаривали, даже об их занятиях и объемах предстоящей работы. Ньютон не настаивал на походах в «Старбакс» вместо самопровозглашенного вне закона, но раньше крайне любимого «Данкин Донатс» (лишь бы представиться баристе доктором Гайзлером-Готтлибом и подмигнуть Германну, когда заказ будет готов); и не представлял незнакомцам Германна как своего мужа, не разгадывал с ним кроссвордов и не заваривал для него без спроса чай каждый вечер. Ньютон перестал играть для него и каждое утро по пути в университет держать его за руку, и Германн отчего-то знал, что во всем этом виноват он сам.  
Видимо, Ньютон каким-то образом заметил зарождающиеся чувства Германна к нему. Смотрел ли он на него слишком часто? Слишком часто задерживал взгляд на талантливых пальцах, перебирающих струны гитары или на его улыбке, когда Германн его смешил? Однажды ночью слишком близко прижался к нему в постели? Возможно, заметил, как сильно Германн хотел его поцеловать тогда в своем кабинете? Может, Ньютон просто устал от этой игры? Возможно, захотел иметь реальные отношения с кем-то, а Германн лишь тянул его назад? Какой бы не была последняя капля, Германн скучал по нему.

— У нас сегодня вечеринка после работы, – произнес Ньютон утром, спустя неделю после инцидента в кабинете Германна. Он встал в проеме открытой двери в ванную, одетый в одну из германновских футболок и щеголяя примятыми подушкой волосами, в которые математику отчаянно хотелось зарыться пальцами.

— Мм, – пробормотал Германн с полным зубной пасты ртом и сплюнул в раковину.

— Нам необязательно идти, – помедлив, сказал Ньютон. – С моей стороны было дурацким поступком согласиться на это вот так. Все в порядке, если ты не хочешь...

— Нет, – ответил Германн, смывая пасту с зубной щетки и убирая ее обратно в маленький стаканчик у раковины. – Нет, мы сказали, что будем там, так что мы пойдем.

— Отлично, – сказал Ньютон, и, как предположил Германн, на этом разговор был закончен.

Дальше — вечеринка. Целая ночь игры в счастливую пару с Ньютоном, который даже больше не мог заставить себя поддерживать с ним нормальный разговор.

—Ты закончил? Мне нужно принять душ.

***

На вечеринках в Шаттердоме, которые они посещали в прошлом, Германн и Ньютон обычно вместе пристраивались в каком-нибудь темном уголке: пили и спорили всю ночь напролет и практически не обращали внимания на остальных присутствующих. К сожалению Германна, Ньютон отошел от него сразу, как только они переступили порог фойе факультета физики и исчез где-то у стола с закусками, оставив математика одного на милость его коллег. Все они были хорошими людьми и от этого было только хуже, ведь Германн даже не чувствовал себя в праве обижаться на их заданные из лучших побуждений вопросы: о войне, какие Мако Мори и Райли Беккет в реальной жизни, об их с Ньютоном работе в Шаттердоме, об их получившему к настоящему времени широкую известность дрифте с мозгом кайдзю, ну и, конечно, об их браке.

— Ньютон… Ньютон сделал мне предложение в ту самую ночь, – пробормотал Германн, вспомнив их разговор в кофейне в Хитроу («Это была свадьба в порыве страсти!», – заявил тогда Ньютон).– И…

— … И, попросту говоря, мы тайно поженились, – оборвал его Ньютон с излишне громким смешком, приближаясь к их группе и обхватывая Германна за талию одним мягким, плавным движением. Он улыбнулся математику, и тот облегченно улыбнулся в ответ. – Мы даже не ждали, чтобы купить кольца или что-то еще.

— Как мило! – воскликнул кто-то.

— Да, – согласился Германн, наслаждаясь фантазией. Ньютон с покрасневшей, заплывшей радужкой, окровавленным носом, разбитыми очками, в порванной куртке, посреди Командного центра целует Германна, признается ему в любви и умоляет сбежать с ним, а Германн с энтузиазмом соглашается. – Да, было чудесно.

— И как давно вы, получается, вместе? – спросил еще кто-то, с любопытством глядя на них. И Германн его не винил: то, что происходило сейчас, раньше не обсуждалось. Ни в одном из первых послевоенных интервью Германн и Ньютон ни в малейшей степени не намекали на их брак или романтические отношения. Конечно, это можно было списать на желание сохранить конфиденциальность, но и Ньютону, и Германну нужно было ответить прямо сейчас, а никто из них не удосужился обсудить дальнейший сценарий.  
Возможно, почувствовав панику Германна через последние оставшиеся нити их дрифта, Ньютон сжал его талию.

— Честно говоря, – заговорил Ньютон, вдруг став серьезным, – совсем не долго. Но я люблю Германна так же давно, как его знаю, и, правда, не могу представить жизни без него, так что мне не пришлось особо об этом задумываться. – Он произнес это так буднично, так, будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире, так, будто его слова не заставили горло Германна сжаться, ладони покрыться холодным потом на рукоятке трости, будто он не чувствовал, как пальцы Ньютона сдавили его бедро.

После этого Германн не помнил, что ответил. Скорее всего, согласился с Ньютоном.

***

В ту ночь Германн не торопился гасить свет, ждал, пока Ньютон закончит чистить зубы и зайдет в спальню только в боксерах и еще одной из старых германновых футболок времен Оксфорда. Положив свои очки на тумбочку, он заполз под покрывало рядом с Германном, не прикасаясь, не кладя руку вокруг его талии, как делал раньше, и они молча наблюдали, как тени от уличных фонарей, искривляясь, двигались по потолку.

Германн пожевал нижнюю губу. Он должен был знать.

— Ньютон, – позвал он наконец, чувствуя, как покрывало сместилось и Ньютон перевернулся на другую сторону лицом к нему, и уголком глаз наблюдая, как он приподнялся на локте.

— Что?

Германн тоже перевернулся, Ньютон смотрел ожидающе, почти нетерпеливо.

— Ты правда так думаешь? То, что ты сказал.

— С самого первого твоего письма, – произнес Ньютон тем же само собой разумеющим тоном, что и на вечеринке, и Германн потянулся вперед и поцеловал его.

Губы Ньютоны были такие же мягкие, как он и представлял, и такие же чудесные, как он представлял, и Ньютон толкнул его на спину и навалился сверху и целовал его снова и снова, так, как Германн никогда и не смел представить.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, – Ньютон тяжело дышал и смеялся. И Германн, больше не сдерживаясь, прижался к биологу, лаская каждый дюйм его кожи, до которого мог добраться. – Я думал, что слишком сильно с тобой заигрывал. Думал, ты был слишком вежливым, чтобы откровенно грубо меня послать.

— Никогда, – прохрипел Германн, пока Ньютон целовал его шею. – Я бы никогда. Ньютон, если у меня был хотя бы слабый намек…

— Мы спим в одной кровати, я _песню_ для тебя написал, – Ньютон остановился и сел, чтобы с недоверием уставиться на него, на что Германн только притянул его обратно в свои объятия и целовал снова и снова.

***

— У вас симпатичный дом, – доброжелательно сказала Мако около двух месяцев спустя, когда она, Тендо и Райли, втиснувшись вокруг крошечного кухонного стола, начали снимать шапки и шарфы. Ньютон все собрал и бросил в маленькую кучку на кресло вместе с их куртками.

— Нужно было купить стол на шестерых, – прошипел Ньютон Германну после того, как они всех впустили, обменялись объятиями и вопросами «как дела» и обратными «как прошел полет и как ваши каникулы» в случае Мако и Райли.

— Давай просто будем надеяться, что кто-то из них привез спальный мешок, потому что, уверен, только один Райли размером с диван.

— Мне нравится цвет краски, – начал разговор Райли, – она… симпатичная. – Мако нахмурилась, и Беккет только пожал плечами.

— Пятерка за попытку, чувак, – усмехнулся Ньютон, – но все равно спасибо. Германн сначала не хотел голубой, но я все же его уговорил. – Он бросил на математика выразительный взгляд, и Германн также со значением посмотрел в ответ. Да, Ньютон был очень убедительным.

Этот обмен взглядами не скрылся от внимания Тендо.

— О, дааааа! – начал он, подчеркнуто глядя на одинаковые — и очень настоящие — обручальные кольца Ньютона и Германна. Мако и Райли, быстро перестав притворяться, что им интересно, в какой цвет ученые выкрасили кухню, тоже уставились на них. Интересно, подумал Германн, как долго слон в комнате останется незамеченным. Очевидно, недолго.

— Вообще-то, забавная вышла история, – широко улыбнулся Ньютон.


End file.
